9 Mars
Gjuha programuese C është një gjuhë elektronike që hynë në kategorin e gjuhëve t nivelit të lartë. me programet e pregatitura në këtë juhë është i mundëshëm komandimi i paisjeve plotësues të jashtme dhe të brendshme të logaritësve. Pak Histori C''' është gjuhë programuese. '''C'ja është fjala e parë krijuar në vitin 1972 nga Dennis Ritchie në AT&T Bell Labs. Ritchie ka pagëzuar gjuhën e re i cili e ka thirur C''', thjeshtë sepse në atë kohë ka egzistuar veç gjuha programuese e cila e ka pasur emrin '''B, dhe ky e ka quajtur C'''. Gjuha programuese '''C është një shkallë e lartë e gjuhëve programuese, në fakt C''' është një gjuhë më e popullarizuar në strukturat gjenerale të gjuhëve programuese. Pse thuhet se gjuha programuese '''C është gjuhë e lehtë? Sepse C''' është shumë lehtë për tu lexuar, është shum e lehtë për tu mirëmbajtun, dhe është e përshtatëshme me thuajse të gjitha platformat e komjuterve. Gjuha programuese '''C për personat që zotërojnë anglishten është si të flasin me një person të posaqëm me disa krarakteristika. Procesi i ndërmjetsimit njeri-makinë Të gjitha gjuhëve programuese për komunikim me procesorët ju nevojitet një përkthyes (në tekniken e programimit: kompajler) dhe një intepretues. Përkthyesi (kompajler) i pregatit për procesorin instruksionet e shkruara nga programuesi në atë mënyrë që ato istruksione të lexohen me një shpejtësi më të madhe nga intepretuesi gjatë ekzekutimit të tyre. Makinat të ndryshme mund të kenë nevojë për kompajllera të ndryshëm për tu përbërë akcioni të cilin ju e keni zgjedhur, Unë për shembull përdori Microsoft's C''' kompajllerin për të kompiluar programe në këtë libër të cilën bëj teste për programim, mirëpo në qoftë se më duhet të ekzekutoj '''C programet në Unix-workstation atëher përdori tjetër C''' kompajller për të kompajlluar një fajll apo program të tillë në gjuhën programuese '''C, pra me këtë shpjegim kuptuat se C''' nuk është vetëm gjuhë programuese e cila përdoret vetëm në Linux, mirëpo mund të përdorëni në çfarë do platforme që keni nevojë mirëpo duhet të merrni parashyshë kompajllerin. Sidoqoftë, një program punuar në kompjuter i cili është shkruar/koduar në high-level gjuhë programuese siç i përket gjuhëve: '''C, Java, ose Perl është vetëm text fajll. i cili konsiston një koncept të shumës të fjalëve në gjuhën angleze. Ne kemi përdorun disa programe speciale të quajtura kompajller, ose interpreter/ues për të përkthyer një program në maqinën tuaj në program-ekzekutues dhe të gatshëm për punë. Ajo është një text format i cili përmban instrukcione të shkruara në high-level gjuhë të programimit që do të konvertohet në formatin binarë pas kompajllimit. Kodi pas kompajllimit quhet kodi binar (binary code) mirëpo programi në text format të cilën shpjeguam më lartë quhet burimi i kodit (source cod) Elementi më i vogël i një kodi binar quhet bit apo "from binary digit" i cili mund të ketë vlerën apo "value" 0 ose 1.8 ndërsa half a bye (4bits) është një nibble apo cimbisje. C''' është një relativitet i vogël i gjuhëve programiese e cila ju bën të ndjeheni më i lirë, ju nuk duhet të mbani mend shumë komanda të '''C-së që të filloni të programoni në C'''. Për ato të cilët kërkojnë lehtësi dhe elegancë në një high-level gjuhë programuese, gjuha programuese '''C është më e mira, dhe gjuha më stabile në egzistim deri më tani. Në fakt C''' ju lejon të kontrolloni kompjuterin tuaj në "hardwer" dhe periferik për atë gjuha programuese C është thirun high-level gjuhë programuese, sepse ju mundëson shumë gjëra të vlefshme. Shumë gjuhë tjera të vlerësuara si high-level janë bazuara në '''C, për shembull PERL është një gjuhë programuese e cila përdorët në shumë raste nëpër World Wide Web (WWW) për dizajnimin në Internet. Perli në fakt huazon shumë lloje kryesore nga gjuha programuese C'''. Në qoftë se ti e kupton '''C, atëher për të mësuar PERL të duhet 1 ditë, sepse kodi është gati i njejtë. Një shembull tjetër është gjuha programuese quajtur C++ orientuar nga objekti për programim shumë lehtë, në këtë temë ndërhyn dhe gjuha programuese JAVA e cila është shumë e lehtë kur ju dini të programoni në C'. :'C dhe ANSI- standardi. Në shumë vite standardi de facto për gjuhën programuese C''' ishte '''K&R standardi simbas librit të C''' programimit i cili është shkruar nga Brian Kernighan dhe Dennis Ritchie në vitin 1978, atëherë ka pasur shumë ndryshime jo-zyrtare për të krijuar gjuhën programuese '''C e cila është prezentuar në K&R standarde. Ato janë friguar se do të humbin portabilitetin e C''' 'së, dhe një grupë vendorësh dhe programues të softwerit kërkuan të krijojnë '''ANSI (American National Standards Institute) i cili është për krijimin e standardit C krijuar në vitin 1989 dhe quajtur si ANSI standard për gjuhën programuese C'''. Ansi standardi për të zmadhuar C dhe K&R standardet definon një grupë e cila jep C funkcionet dhe mund të gjinden në ANSI C standard library. Tash më C kompajllerët veç kanë librarinë standarde dhe kanë të inkluduara disa kompajllera për funkcione speficike. :''Hardwer për '''C.'' çfarë do kompjuteri i cili ka mundësim për të përmbajtun një C''' kompajller është në regull ('''C kompajlleri duhet të përmbajë dhe ANSI standardin). Më shumë mund të keni një PC në tavolinën tuaj me 286PC me disk të fortë deri më 50mb, dhe 1mb memorjë(ram) është një hardwer minimal për të punuar në një kompajller bazuar nën DOS. :Softwer për '''C. Në qoftë se përdor një maqinë nën '''Unix atëherë ju vetëm keni kompajller të inkluduar në maqinën tuaj, pra me këtë preferojmë të përdorni gjuhën programuese C''' nën '''Unix. Lidhje të jashtme C *[http://www.faqs.org/faqs/C-faq/faq/index.html comp.lang.c Frequently Asked Questions] *[http://cm.bell-labs.com/cm/cs/who/dmr/chist.html The Development of the C Language] *Programming in C *International Obfuscated C Code Contest *[http://en.wikibooks.org/wiki/Programming:C Programming C] C99 * Open source development using C99 — Is your C code up to standard? *Are you Ready For C99? Category:Gjuhë programimi af:C (programmeertaal) als:C (Programmiersprache) am:ሲ (የኮምፒዩተር ፍርገማ ቋንቋ) an:Lenguache de programazión C ar:سي ast:Llinguaxe de programación C az:C (proqramlaşdırma dili) bat-smg:C be:Мова праграмавання C be-x-old:C (мова праграмавання) bg:C (език за програмиране) bn:সি (প্রোগ্রামিং ভাষা) br:Areg C bs:C programski jezik bug:C (basa maprogram) ca:Llenguatge C cdo:C ngṳ̄-ngiòng cs:C (programovací jazyk) cy:C (cyfrifiadureg) da:C (programmeringssprog) de:C (Programmiersprache) el:C (γλώσσα προγραμματισμού) en:C (programming language) eo:C (programlingvo) es:Lenguaje de programación C et:C (programmeerimiskeel) eu:C (programazio lengoaia) fi:C (ohjelmointikieli) fr:C (langage) ga:C (Teanga ríomhchlárúcháin) gl:Linguaxe de programación C he:C (שפת תכנות) hr:C (programski jezik) hu:C programozási nyelv ia:C (linguage de programmation) id:C (bahasa pemrograman) is:Forritunarmálið C it:C (linguaggio) ja:C言語 kab:C (tameslayt) ko:C (프로그래밍 언어) ku:C (zimanê bernamekirinê) la:C (lingua programmationis) lt:C (kalba) lv:C (programmēšanas valoda) ml:സി ms:C (bahasa pengaturcaraan) nl:C (programmeertaal) nn:Programmeringsspråket C no:C (programmeringsspråk) pl:C (język programowania) pt:C (linguagem de programação) ro:C (limbaj de programare) ru:Си (язык программирования) sh:C (jezik) simple:C (programming language) sk:C (programovací jazyk) sl:Programski jezik C sr:Програмски језик C sv:C (programspråk) ta:சி நிரலாக்கல் மொழி te:సీ th:ภาษาซี tr:C programlama dili uk:Сі (мова програмування) vi:C (ngôn ngữ lập trình) yi:C (פראגראם שפראך) zh:C语言 zh-min-nan:C (thêng-sek gí-giân) zh-yue:C程式語言